


pink lips, constellations and a sexy back

by yuto_da



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Accidental Confession, Choi Minki is Whipped, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, M/M, drunk!ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: JR goes out to work and comes back to find Ren passed out, drunk on the dining room. Ren ends up saying things he really should have kept to himself and forever vows off alcohol.





	pink lips, constellations and a sexy back

**Author's Note:**

> The other stories are all ready and are being updated one by one. I was literally just eating fruits and then I thought of JR smirking while Ren drunkenly confessed everything to him. I'm still new to the fandom (since August) and this is probably very oc and ii do not know what endings are.

Jonghyun rushed to leave their dorm. He had woken up later than he’d wanted after slamming the snooze button more than half a dozen times. He finally woke up when Dongho had opened his bedroom door and kindly informed him to wake the hell up.

Jonghyun had sleepily dragged his body out of bed and into the shower, taking at least ten minutes to wash out the sleep from his eyes before emerging from the shower. He had dressed formally but casually and had leisurely worn his shoes before looking at the time. He was very late.

Jonghyun rushed out of the dorm, shoes casually held in his fingers and had hastily worn them at the entrance before leaving. None of his roommates were awake anyway but Jonghyun still yelled that he was leaving and ran out, meeting halfway with his manager who immediately rushed him into the vehicle and onto his next tv show appearance.

* * *

Jonghyun returned to the dorm late at night, almost midnight. He had -by good fortune alone- managed to arrive at the location in time for his hair and make-up before going live. His co-workers had chuckled when they asked why he looked so flustered and called him cute. Jonghyun didn’t mind it because many people ever since he was young had called him cute or adorable. Especially his sister, his co-workers, his members and the fans; they all universally agreed that Jonghyun was adorable and resembled the blue turtle from Pokémon.

After finishing the shoot, Jonghyun had been on his way out, bowing and thanking the staff and his co-workers for a good job when he was stopped by one of his sunbaes. The woman had kindly asked if he wanted to join them for dinner before he went, and though Jonghyun hadn’t wanted to impose or anything, he couldn’t deny that he was hungry after eating nothing the entire day and being in front of cameras for half of that time.

He agreed and informed his manager that he would just take a taxi back home so as to not inconvenience his manager, Jonghyun also agreed to wear a hat, dark sunglasses and a face mask in case someone did recognize him. Jonghyun joined his co-workers for dinner and after it was done, he bowed to them and excused himself and headed back home.

Jonghyun managed to arrive with no incident, and after paying -and tipping- the car driver, he exited the vehicle and went up to their dorm. Each member had a key to the house in case they were all out and one ended up coming back home early. Jonghyun used his key and opened the house, locking it behind him as he did. He bent down and removed his shoes, flexing his toes to relieve some of the tension as he walked further into the house.

Jonghyun had had one objective, which was to remove his shoes, shower for less than five minutes, dress and then fall asleep, but that plan was skewered when he walked in and found Ren asleep on the dining table. 

Jonghyun had found his members asleep in all sorts of places. Baekho in the living room, computer in his lap and opened on one of his favorite composing apps. Aron was usually asleep either in the living room or on the floor with Noah. Ren was usually the rarest to find sleeping anywhere as he was a vocal advocate for healthy skin and body, he rarely slept anywhere that wasn’t his bedroom or one of theirs.

Which was why it took Jonghyun by surprise to see Ren sleeping on the dining table, hair mussed and unkempt, face pressed against his bicep that acted as a makeshift pillow. Jonghyun doubted the position was comfortable and moved over to wake Ren up. 

“Minki...Minki-ya.” He gently shook Ren’s shoulder but to no avail. “Minki, you can’t sleep here. You’ll catch a cold.”

Ren groaned and mumbled something but Jonghyun didn’t catch it. Jonghyun tried shaking him again but with more force but Ren remained asleep. Jonghyun sighed. The only option was to carry Ren back to his bedroom since he did not sound like he was going to be waking up soon.

Jonghyun bent down, ready to lift Ren off the chair and back to his bed when he was hit by the intense smell of alcohol. Jonghyun pulled back and pushed Ren’s hair out of the way. Only then did he realize that Ren’s face was flushed bright pink till his ears. His eyes were sort of closed but Jonghyun could still see the whites of his eyes, and most importantly, his breath stunk of alcohol.

Jonghyun found that even weirder. As a group, only two members out of five liked drinking, Aron and Minhyun. Minhyun wasn’t as strong of a fan of alcohol as Aron but he drank more than Jonghyun, Dongho and Ren. Baekho didn’t drink for health and diet issues, while Jonghyun drank more than him, he also didn’t like taking a lot ever since he learned the dangers of drinking carelessly. Ren was like Baekho and preferred to have a glass of wine once every two weeks but Jonghyun hadn’t seen him do that recently, leaving him to think that he’d just stopped, but he was clearly very drunk right now.

“Aiyoo~” Jonghyun said and bent down to lift Ren. He wanted to know why Ren was drinking after not touching alcohol for almost a year but it could wait. His first thought was to take him to his bedroom and make sure he rested. Jonghyun lifted Ren out of the chair by his arm and rested his other hand around Ren’s slender waist. “Come on, let’s go.”

Ren groaned and slumped his head onto Jonghyun’s shoulder and breathed in deep. He groaned and sniffed heavily. Jonghyun tried not to twitch at the weird feeling. 

“Aron-hyung?” Ren asked, taking a deeper whiff of Jonghyun’s neck. “Is that you, Aron-hyung?”

Jonghyun’s brows furrowed and he looked down at Ren, wondering just how much had he drank. He was about to deny it when Ren spoke again, “This must be you, Aron-hyung. It smells a lot like how you smell.”

Jonghyun then remembered what he had done in the morning in his rush to leave. He had been hastily wearing his shoes when he remembered he hadn’t applied any cologne or deodorant. Jonghyun had entertained the thought of going without any since he had just showered and was still clean and his stylist was bound to have some on him but he preferred to be safe just in case things didn’t work out as he planned.

Jonghyun wanted to run back to his bedroom but finding it would cost him time he didn’t have which left him going into the nearest bedroom that was his hyungs, Aron. Jonghyun knew Aron wouldn’t mind as this wasn’t the first time he’d asked of something of Aron and he knew they all had a soft spot for him. They hardly refused anything he asked of them, even when it was a suggestion said off-handedly. 

Jonghyun looked at Ren, still sniffing his shoulder, and realized that Ren must have been confusing him for Aron. He shook his head and, half-dragged, half-carried Ren to his bedroom. Halfway through, Jonghyun gave up on dragging Ren and swiped his legs off the floor. It was taking longer than necessary to get to the bedroom and Jonghyun was still tired from his schedules, carrying Ren bridal-style was embarrassing but it was effective and saved him a lot of time.

* * *

“Alright, Minki. We’re in your bedroom, make sure you shower and drink some water before you sleep.” Jonghyun said, resting Ren down on his soft bed.  He tucked Ren in his bed and grabbed the glass on his bedside table. “I’ll go get some water for you and some pills to take when you wake up.”

Ren groaned and hid his face in the crook of his arm. “Thank you, Aron-hyung.”

Jognhyun wondered how Ren hadn’t realized it was him from his voice and passed it off as the alcohol tampering with his brain. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and the pills he kept in the top cabinet in the sugar container. Jonghyun had dealt with Aron with a hangover enough times to buy a large stocking of pills that helped ease off the pain in case of such situations.

Jonghyun brought the pills and water to Ren’s bedroom. He set them on the bedside table and reminded Ren to drink them when he woke up before turning around and walking out. Only before he could, Ren’s hand reached out and grabbed his coat. Jonghyun turned around, a question on his face and heard Ren mumble something to himself.

Thinking it was the random, incomprehensible talk of a drunk man, Jonghyun removed Ren’s hand from his jacket and rested it on the bed. “Get some sleep Ren. I’ll see you tomorrow.” But Ren didn’t let go and with surprising strength from a drunk person, he tugged on Jonghyun’s cloth and threw him off balance and onto his bed.

Luckily, Ren had a large king-sized bed in his bedroom and was able to avoid Jonghyun’s body crashing against his. Jonghyun groaned and sat up, wholly ready to scold Ren when he heard Ren say something.

“He’s really pretty, you know?” Ren said and Jonghyun stopped moving. _Who is he talking about?_

“Minki, who are you talking about?” Jonghyun asked.

“Who else?” Ren’s sass hadn’t diminished even when he was drunk and Jonghyun snorted quietly. “Jonghyun, of course.”

Jonghyun stopped laughing immediately. 

“His eyes are really shiny. It’s like he’s holding an entire constellation in there.” Ren went on, completely oblivious that the person he was talking to was also the person he was talking about. “And his charisma, it’s something I’ve never seen before. Like his ‘I Hate You’ stage…..he looked so cool and really handsome, you know?”

Jonghyun had gotten multiple compliments from his members, staff and family members on his solo stage and he’d shyly accepted the compliments and praise, but hearing it from Ren, one of his members and someone who saw the long process that it took to make that sort of stage, whole-heartedly compliment him while being inebriated brought a bright pink color to his cheeks.

“And he’s so cute off camera. He works so hard for all of us and it’s really admirable but he still plays around with all of us and it’s so nice to see..” Ren gushed, suddenly fluent. “He’s really kind and really polite as well. Even after everything we’ve been through, he doesn’t hold a grudge and is so hard-working.”

Jonghyun actually wanted to stop Ren a while back. When he’d started speaking about his eyes -they really weren’t that shiny- his first instinct had been to stop Ren, because this was something he wasn’t supposed to know. Jonghyun had suspected that Ren liked him in a more than friends way but he had not brought it up or try to confirm those suspicions in fear of making their overall relationship awkward, but now...he didn’t understand why but he wanted Ren to tell him everything. It was embarrassing and his face was definitely five shades darker than before but Jonghyun wanted to hear as much as he could, and let Ren continue.

“And his lips….God…” Ren paused and Jonghyun almost threw his entire soul out the window. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone with such pretty lips. They have such a nice shape and they’re really pink and compliment his sharp features so nicely…”

Jonghyun was seriously debating waking Ren up, all thoughts of wanting to hear how Ren felt were long gone. He couldn’t handle the sheer honesty in Ren’s voice or how much in love he sounded. It was too much for Jonghyun, but he managed to bear through it and keep silent.

“I think he’s the most handsome when he’s happy, but when we’re on a schedule and he has to diet, he becomes seriously good-looking. When he’s happy and healthy, he has this ‘husband’ kind of charm that is really hard to ignore but he also looks dangerous when he goes on a diet. Especially his defined jaw and cheekbones...they always look really nice and he looks too sexy like that.”

Jonghyun let out a small ‘meep’ sound and covered his ears. Internally screaming, he moved back one hand to listen to what else Ren had to say about him.

“And his body….” Ren groaned and Jonghyun wondered if this was what voyeurism was like. “He was a skinny person like me and you, Aron-hyung, but ever since ‘Produce’, he began building muscle and now he looks so good. His back is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

Jonghyun rushed over and covered Ren’s mouth, unable to take any more. His entire face was identical to a ripe tomato, all the way up to his ears and even down past his neck. Jonghyun struggled with a oddly fluent, and strong drunk Ren and managed to escape with a passing reminder to drink his medicine and hydrate, accidentally slamming the door shut as he did.

Jonghyun rested on the door, his breath oddly fast and uneven despite sitting down for the past five minutes. He touched his face and groaned at how hot it was. Jonghyun slid down and rested his face in between his knees, mind replaying every single thing Ren had said.

 

_‘His back is probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen._

_‘His eyes look like they’re holding an entire constellation in there.’_

_‘Husband kind of charm….He looks dangerous and sexy…’_

_‘His lips….God…’_

Jonghyun groaned again and stood up. He didn’t know how or what to do with the information resting comfortably in his memories and chose to sleep first and then think later. Jonghyun went to the bathroom and like he’d originally planned, showered, dressed and went to sleep. It took a few hours before he slept, but he managed to rest at least for a few hours.

* * *

Ren woke up the next day with a massive hangover. He downed the pills and water in one sitting before resting for a few more hours. The next time he woke up a number of hours had passed and it was almost past lunch time. Ren groaned and got out of bed, eternally grateful to whomever left the pills and water. He left his bedroom and went to get something light to eat.

Upon arriving, Ren found Minhyun and Baekho at the table. Minhyun was eating cereal while Dongho was drinking a protein shake and a small salad with a smaller sweet potato. Ren greeted them and went to open the fridge and get something to eat. Settling on an apple and a slice of bread with some jam on it, Ren sat down in between Dongho and Minhyun and began eating, making casual idle talk with his other members as he did.

Soon after, Jonghyun’s bedroom door opened and the owner of the room stepped out in a tight fitting shirt and loose black tracksuit pants. Ren did his best not to react and keep eating his food.

Jonghyun greeted them and took a bottle from the fridge. He chugged back the water and  returned it back when he felt satisfied and refreshed after a long day of work, and an even longer night.

“Jonghyun, you came back late last night, right?” Minhyun asked, tilting his head in an odd angle to look at their leader.

“Yeah, work ran late and I had to join them for dinner, so I came back pretty late.” Jonghyun replied, just behind Ren. Ren could feel the explosive heat radiating from the larger man’s body and tried to keep his cool.

“For someone who stays out more than inside, you do wake up pretty early, you know?” Minhyun said, sounding more like a mom than usual.

“I know. But me and Dongho work out a lot together, so I have to be up early to join him.” Jonghyun said and urged Baekho to finish eating. “Working out on your own is too much work and is pretty hard to stay motivated.”

“I know what you mean.” Minhyun said, and stood up. He took his bowl to the sink and quickly washed and rinsed it before hanging it on the rack, and walking back to his members. “It was hard for me as well and I kept calling Baekho to ask how he does it.”

Baekho and Minhyun chuckled, the memory clearly a fond one. Minhyun turned to Ren who has having a hard time acting like having his long time crush stand behind him, just within reach, but still out of his grasp.  

“Minki, weren’t you also supposed to start working out this year?” Minhyun asked and Ren pause mid-bite. Ren remembered how many times he had preached: at their last sub-unit interview, in their concert and even on one of their shows how much he wanted to work out but Ren also really loved eating and ate whenever something was in his fancy. Having to give that up for a healthier solution was in his best interest but Ren found it hard to let go of his forty ice-cream packets in the freezer and kept post-poning his clearly overdue workout session, using the excuse of wanting to finish the ice creams so he can open the next year with a good mindset each time Minhyun brought up the question.

As if reading his mind, Minhyun argued back before Ren could say anything. “I remember there was only one or two ice cream bars in the freezer. You should go and work-out with Jonghyun and Dongho. It’d be easier than going to a gym and getting a trainer and membership.”

Ren knew it was. Anyone would know that. But Ren, unlike Minhyun who had a loving muscular boyfriend that he spent his every living second with had one issue was afraid of seeing Jonghyun work out. Ren had seen Jonghyun and Baekho work out multiple times -he’d even been used as weights once, sort of useless weights considering he was much lighter than they expected but weights nonetheless- and had been witness to several impromptu matches between their fit trio but going to work out with both of them meant two things.

One, he -along with Jonghyun- would have to deal with a flirty couple in front of them during breaks, and the random but kind-hearted -and useless- tips from their eldest member. Two, Ren would be in close proximity with the man of his quite literal dreams. Ren could handle it, after all, he had been around Jonghyun for majority of his life. A few hours in the gym wouldn’t kill him….and yet Ren felt like it would.

“Oh yeah, you can join us.” Dongho said, sipping on his protein shake. “Jonghyun is a good teacher, and he’s really patient so you can learn properly.”

Ren felt the pressure mounting on his shoulders. The happy couple kept on layering on the pressure with their encouragements to the point Ren didn’t know if saying no was even on the table. 

“Ahhh…” Ren made a weird sound and shrugged. “I’ll think about it.”

Minhyun and Dongho, satisfied with the answer turned back to each other and continued talking. Ren, deciding to leave before they began complaining about the noise from his bedroom -they complained but Ren always wondered why they asked him to play something when it got too silent. He stood up, ready to leave, but in his short crisis, Ren had forgotten that Jonghyun was standing above him. Jonghyun had been so silent Ren had forgotten he was there and consequently knocked into him, his head barreling into Jonghyun’s chin.

“Ow….” Ren groaned and rubbed his head. He looked at Jonghyun who was clutching his chin and trying his best not to wince. “Sorry, Jonghyun-ie. I forgot you were there.”

“It’s fine…” Jonghyun wheezed out and gingerly rubbed his chin. “It was my fault anyway.”

Dongho stood up and took his dishes back into the sink. He shook his head at his two friends and went on his way, yelling over his shoulder for Jonghyun to hurry up or he would leave him behind. Minhyun followed his boyfriend’s example and took his dishes to the sink, pausing for a few minutes to wash them and leave them in the sink before heading the same way his boyfriend had, leaving Ren and Jonghyun in the kitchen together.

“Why is your chin so pointy?” Ren whined and rubbed at his head. “It hurts a lot.”

“Probably because you keep on rubbing it.” Jonghyun said and walked up to Ren. He smacked Ren’s hands away and tilted his head, allowing his easier access to the younger man’s scalp. “It doesn’t look like it’s anything serious, but you should probably ice it, just in case.”

Ren wanted to respond and say something, anything really, but his face was less than a centimeter from Jonghyun’s chest and Ren could rest his head on it if he leaned just a little bit forward…..

_Wait…_ . Ren’s face furrowed and he stopped for a second. _Something smells familiar…._

“Oh? Jonghyun, are you wearing Aron’s cologne?” Ren asked and took a whiff. It was faint and Ren had to really focus to smell it, but it definitely was Aron’s cologne.

“Ah….Yeah….I just took it yesterday...I guess it must have not come off when I showered.”

“I’m used to your normal--” Ren cut himself off and his eyes widened as a piece of yesterday hurtled into his brain. It was him, sleeping on the bed, one arm over his face. Ren was talking to someone. He couldn’t hear what the other person was saying but he could hear what he was saying and his cheeks turned a bright red. Ren was about to dismiss it, praying that whomever it was certainly was not the one person he did not want to know about anything. He was about to pull away when he heard Jonghyun mumble something about constellations and pink lips.

Ren froze, eyes wide in horror. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god, please no_. As if hearing his despair, his mind hurtled another memory at him only this time he could see and hear who the other person was and what they were saying.

Ren’s stomach took the deepest plunge and rested comfortably at his toes. He pulled away from Jonghyun and stared up at him in part-horror and part-despair with a healthy sprinkle of fear. 

“What?” Jonghyun asked, clearly not up to date that Ren was up to date.

“Yesterday….What happened yesterday?” Ren wanted to dodge the question and act like he never said or did anything the previous night but Jonghyun clearly rememberd everything if he was mumbling about constellations under his breath. 

Ren needed physical confirmation. He needed to know whether Jonghyun knew and remembered everything, or if Ren was just overacting. “What did I do yesterday?”

Jonghyun’s gaze faltered and looked to the side, the action more than enough to confirm Ren’s deepest fears.

“Oh god...Oh god, you know...You know everything…” Ren circled around Jonghyun and began walking backwards, all thoughts about food tossed out along with his heart and will to live.

“Wait, listen to me, Minki.” Jonghyun tried coming closer but Ren moved back faster, his long legs finally coming to use. “It’s not like that.”

“What do you mean it’s not like that? I confessed to you last night while I was drunk, how can it be anything but that?” Ren was almost hysterical, the fear of rejection had cemented in his heart since he was 17 and now at 23, his heart was about to give out from the shock.

“No, no. Listen.” Jonghyun said, still approaching Ren. “You did confess last night. You said all sorts of things, ho pretty my eyes were, how pink my lips are. How much charisma I have on stage and how cute I am off-stage.”

“How is retelling everything supposed to make me feel better?” Ren asked, and covered his ears. His own words were far too shameful and cringey to hear when sober. 

“I’m not trying to make you feel better.” Jonghyun said and in a leap, grabbed Ren by the arms and pulled them off his ears, and using his body, he held Ren firmly with no hope or chance of escape. “I’m trying to tell you, that it was adorable.”

“Huh?”

“It was surprising to hear you being so honest about how you felt, but I already knew you had a crush on me since 2015.” Jonghyun snorted at the look of dread and horror on Ren’s face. “Stop making that face. I think everyone knew other than you. Even Dongho noticed and asked me about it.”

“Wah...How nice, the entire universe thinks I’m in love with my best friend and even my members know about it...waaah...what fun.” Ren’s voice was completely lifeless as he said that.

Jonghyun ignored him and continued speaking. “What I’m trying to tell you, is that I like you too. In that way.”

Ren froze and this tme from shock. He opened his mouth, about to respond when Jonghyun cut him off. “If you’re about to say that I’m lying or it’s a joke or a prank, I really will hit you.” 

“But it can’t be true….”

Jonghyun sighed. “Have you really been in love with me this entire time without noticing that I was in love with you as well?”

“I’m not in love with you.” Ren denied but they both didn’t believe it.

“Yeah, I know.” Jonghyun said and began leaning closer. He stoped just a hair’s breath from Ren’s lips and said, “People who confess to be in love with another person’s eyes, lips, jaw and body are completely and not in love with them, right?”

Ren could barely think straight. He stuttered as he tried to respond but Jonghyun was way too close and his lips were way closer than his heart needed them to be and _holy hell_ , his eyes really _do_ sparkle.

Jonghyun covered the remaining distance and kissed Ren. Ren had to admit, this wasn’t the first time he’s kissed Jonghyun. There was that one time with a concert and a flag and his lips really did touch Jonghyun’s but it was the firs time he was kissed so…..gently and lovingly. Ren knew it was impossible but he felt his heart crack a little bit from how gently Jonghyun held him and kissed him. It almost didn’t feel real. Ren would have thought he had imagined it all but it all came crashing down when Jonghyun pulled back.

Ren opened his eyes -he didn’t even know when they closed- and looked at Jonghyun. Jonghyun was searching for something in Ren’s eyes and he seemed to have found it for he smiled sweetly and pulled back, not far enough that Ren couldn’t kiss him if he leaned forward but enough that he could speak without his lips brushing against Ren’s.

“I was a bit fast and should have done this from the beginning but, Minki-ah-” Jonghyun tilted his head and looked at Ren. “Will you go out with me?”

The word ‘no’ and all it’s synonyms instantly vanished from Ren’s vocabulary.


End file.
